The Storm
by LMXB
Summary: A rescue mission turns complicated when the storm strikes early. Ronon and Jennifer story with Sheppard, Teyla and McKay.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Atlantis characters and am not writing for profit

* * *

Jennifer ran back to where she remembered seeing the shelters. She sprinted through the trees as the rain and branches whipped at her. Worried she was heading off course she looked round trying to get her bearings. But with her attention divided she didn't see the large branch swing towards her until it lashed her face. Stumbling back she instinctively clutched her cheek before setting of again to where she thought the shelter was.

As she finally caught sight of one of the homes she looked round for the shelter entrance. Relieved when she saw the two wooden doors she stumbled over to them and bent down to pull them open. Groaning with effort as she fought the wind she managed to force one of the doors opened and entered the shelter. Quickly turning round she grabbed the door once more and pulled it down until it shut, leaving her is almost darkness.

Backing away from the wooden shutters and further down into the shelter she felt the adrenaline begin to wear off and as it did so she noticed how cold it was. Wrapping her arms around her body she tried looking round her surroundings, struggling to see through the darkness.

Looking back at the shutters she saw the outside light creep through the cracks and illuminate the rain that also slipped in. Her eyes tracked the rain down to the ground, where she saw the water pool round her feet. Continuing to strain against the darkness she looked for a ledge she could perch on to stay out of the wet. Seeing none she sighed and reached for her radio, hoping to contact Sheppard.

When she couldn't feel her earpiece she quickly patted her ear and cheek hoping it had somehow come loose. As she felt something warm on her cheek she pulled her hand away and saw blood. Suddenly remembering being side swiped by the tree earlier she cursed as she realised she had lost her radio.

Knowing there was nothing that could be done other than keep warm and wait she once again tried to peer through the darkness. That was when she heard a large thump on the wooden shutters above her. Quickly looking up she could see something was covering them, blocking out some of the light that crept in through the cracks. Assuming it was a tree she turned her attention away from the doors again, only to force her attention back to them when they started opening.

-00-

_Twenty minutes earlier_

"Come on, come on." Rodney instructed the drenched, scared, group. "We don't have all day." He added unhelpfully as the rain continued to beat down.

As the last person entered the Jumper Ronon growled and asked.

"Where is she?"

The question causing John to whip his head round, as Teyla approached one of the, now trembling, natives.

"Where is Dr Keller?" The Athosian asked calmly, yet with an edge. When no immediate reply was forthcoming she continued. "I suggest you tell us where Dr Keller is before we all go and search for her."

"She…she's not coming." One of the younger men said.

"What do you mean not coming?" Rodney asked in disbelief.

"She said she would take shelter in the village." The man replied, looking increasingly nervous.

"Why?" Ronon growled taking a step towards the man, who froze in panic.

"A tree fell on Urich." One of the others said. "Dr Keller insisted on staying with him."

"And the rest of you abandoned her?" Rodney asked as the inside of the Jumper was lit up by a brilliant flash of lightning.

"Urich was dying. There was nothing that could be done. We told Dr Keller that. But she refused to leave him."

"Now you expect us to save you?" Teyla asked.

"What would you have us do? It was not safe for the children." One of the women said.

"Some of you could have stayed." Ronon said as another lightning bolt illuminated the sky. Turning he looked at John and said, "I'll find her. We'll see you when the storm is over." With that he ran into the darkness before John could argue.

"Damn." John muttered before ordering Rodney to seal the Jumper.

-00-

"Ronon?" Jennifer asked in disbelief.

"You okay?" Ronon asked not bothering to answer her question as he shut the shelter doors.

"I think so. What are you doing here? How did you know? Did the others make it?"

"They made it. Told us about how they abandoned you." Ronon said stepping closer to Jennifer.

"I told them to leave me." Jennifer said.

"You're hurt." Ronon stated, seeing the blood on Jennifer's face and uniform.

"Just a scratch." Jennifer assured him as she shivered.

"Doesn't look like a scratch." Ronon commented as he gently reached up and touched her face. "You're freezing." He said pulling her towards him trying to warm her up.

"It is kinda cold out there and in here." Jennifer replied. "What exactly are you doing here?"

"Making sure you're okay." Ronon said as something heavy crashed down on the shelter doors as thunder rumbled in the background.

"Are you crazy? You could have been hurt."

"You are hurt." Ronon pointed out.

"It's not bad." Jennifer insisted.

"It still needs treating." Ronon said. "Where's your bag?" He asked looking round. Catching sight of it he released Jennifer and headed to the ledge where it was perched. Opening it he pulled out some gauze and tape. Walking back to Jennifer he used some gauze to clean the wound before sticking the rest of it to her face. Leaving Jennifer with most of the side of her face covered.

"Didn't think it was that big." Jennifer pointed out. Ignoring her comment Ronon returned to the bag and quickly looked through it before looking round the small room trying to decide if they were safe.

-00-

"Shouldn't we be going back?" Rodney asked.

"We can't with the storm is raging." John pointed out, taken aback by Rodney's enthusiasm.

"Ronon will keep them both safe." Teyla assured Rodney.

"I'm sure he will." Rodney muttered. Both Teyla and John picked up on the comment and looked at each other. John then shrugged and went back to his sandwich.

"What if Jennifer's hurt?" Rodney asked after several minutes.

"Ronon will do the best he can." Teyla assured him.

"But what if she needs help. I mean at the very least she could be suffering from hypothermia."

"She's a doctor so will know what to do." John pointed out. "Besides Ronon knows how to transfer body heat in the even of hypothermia." The last comment causing Rodney to throw down his sandwich and mutter under his breath.

"Have you told Jennifer how you feel?" Teyla asked, suddenly grasping why Rodney was behaving as he was.

"No."

"Has Ronon?" Teyla pressed.

"No idea."

"Wait." John said leaning forward. "Both you and Ronon are chasing the doc?" When Rodney just glared in response John followed up. "How did I not know? I mean how come you both know that Ronon is interested and I don't."

"Have you not wondered how you have managed to inflict so many injuries on Ronon all of a sudden?" Teyla questioned. "How he no longer complains about having to go to the infirmary?"

"I thought I was improving. You mean he has deliberately got injured so he'd get to spend time with the doc?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you stop him?"

"I wasn't the one hitting him." Teyla pointed out.

Scrunching his eyes together he looked at Rodney and asked. "So how do you know?"

"He told me?"

"Just like that?"

"Yes, well no. I asked."

"Why?"

"To know if I had competition."

"She's not a toy to win at a fare." John pointed out.

"I know that. But I needed to know where he stood."

"And?"

"He's interested."

"So you two discussed the fact you were both chasing the doc, then what?" John pressed.

"Nothing. We both agreed neither one of us were going to step aside and said the better man would win."

"Again, not a toy to win." John commented glad Jennifer wasn't around to hear the conversation.

"We didn't say she was." Rodney replied defensively.

-00-

"They were right. I should have left him. All staying did was endanger you. He died anyway." Jennifer said quietly as she paced, still shivering from the cold. "He was so scared though. I couldn't leave him." She added as there was another ground rumbling crack of thunder, causing her to flinch.

"You want to do something?" Ronon asked, wanting to keep Jennifer's mind focused on something other than the cold and the storm.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Get to know each other better." Ronon suggested. No sooner had he said it he realised how it would sound and quickly added. "I mean talk."

Smiling at the role reversal from the lockdown Jennifer asked.

"About what?"

"Umm." Ronon started, not expecting to be asked that question. Eventually he asked the question that had been bothering him the most.

"Who is he?" Ronon asked.

"Who's who?" Jennifer questioned confused.

"The man you're involved with."

"Man? Involved with?"

"Yeah, dating." Ronon said, remembering the term John had used.

"How is that any of your business?" Jennifer asked, the humour in her voice gone.

"Sorry." Ronon mumbled, wondering why Jennifer was so angry.

"Unbelievable." Jennifer muttered as she started to pace through the waterlogged ground.

Ronon watched, utterly confused, eventually he said. "Didn't mean to upset you."

"What gives you the right to pry into my personal life?" Jennifer asked, seemingly oblivious to the apology. "I mean you made your feelings clear."

"Feelings?" Ronon asked starting to wonder if Jennifer had overheard the conversation he had had with Rodney and had been insulted by it.

"I mean we had a moment, then nothing, it was like it never happened. How do you think that made, no makes, me feel?"

"Moment?" Ronon asked no longer convinced that Jennifer was talking about his conversation with Rodney.

Waving her hands in the air in frustration Jennifer said. "That's great. You didn't even count it as a moment. I know I don't have much experience with this, but I'm pretty sure most people would count a near kiss as a moment. But if you don't you don't. I'm sorry it's me over reacting. Reading too much into a situation."

Stepping forward Ronon suddenly grabbed Jennifer and kissed her. When he finally pulled away Jennifer remained rooted to the spot speechless. Feeling even more confused he mumbled another apology.

"What for?" Jennifer finally stuttered out.

"I don't find this, talking, easy. I thought kissing you would make you know how I feel."

When Jennifer remained silent he ploughed on.

"After the lock down I wanted to talk to you, but didn't know how. I thought spending so much time in the infirmary would make you know how I felt and you'd tell me if you felt the same. When you didn't mention it I thought you wanted to forget it, or that you had only done it out of pity."

"Pity?" Jennifer asked confused.

"I told you about Melena, what had happened to her, being alone….thought you might have been responding to that."

Jennifer looked at him, amazed that under the muscle and the exterior confidence could be a man so insecure.

Stepping forward Jennifer took Ronon's hand and said. "What happened to you was terrible, but that isn't what draws me to you."

Ronon leaned down and kissed her, disappointed when she pulled away.

"I'm sorry." He said, clearly hurt.

"Don't be. It's just it doesn't feel right." Realising her words were only hurting Ronon more she added. "Not the kiss. That felt great. But we're trapped off world with a huge storm outside. I mean technically we're on duty."

"You have something better to do?" Ronon asked.

-00-

"Ronon do you read?" John radioed as soon as they were through the gate.

"Yeah." Ronon gruffly replied.

"Are you okay?" John asked, his voice betraying the frustration he felt over Ronon's one word response.

"Yeah." Ronon said again.

"Did you find the doc?" John questioned, the tension in his voice palpable.

"Yes. She's with me." Ronon replied.

"Is she okay?" John asked.

"She will be." Ronon replied causing Rodney to ask.

"What does that mean?"

"She got a little banged up in the storm." Ronon clarified.

"Can you meet us back where you left us?" John asked realising he couldn't land the Jumper near to Ronon and Jennifer due to the fallen trees.

"No. A tree must have fallen over the shelter door. We're trapped in here."

"Okay, hang tight. We'll make our way to you. Probably won't be there for an hour or so."

"No rush." Ronon replied, surprising everyone in the Jumper.

"What did that mean?" Rodney asked John.

"That we don't have to kill ourselves making it over to them." John replied as he flew away from the village.

"This is Ronon. He's not known for patience." Rodney said.

"Maybe the doc is rubbing off on him." John said.

-00-

"You okay?" Ronon asked, noticing Jennifer was shivering again.

"Cold." She confessed.

"Sheppard will be here soon." He promised as he kissed the crown of her head.

"I just hope our next date is warmer." Jennifer commented.

Ronon's response was stopped by loud bangs from above before the shelter door finally opened and John called. "Morning. You guys ready to go home?"

"If home is warm, then yes." Jennifer called back as she started to climb out of the shelter.

As he helped Jennifer out of the shelter and saw the huge bandage on her face John asked. "Geez doc, what happened to you?"

"Ronon. He went a bit gun ho on the first aid. It's only a scratch."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure." Jennifer replied, her arms wrapped round her body for warmth.

"Wrap this round you." Teyla instructed handing her a blanket.

"Thanks." The doctor replied as Ronon took a blanket from John and walked up to Jennifer.

"We have a bit of a trek to the Jumper." John said apologetically. "But we'll get you home soon." He added as he started walking towards the Jumper. "So what did you two do to pass the time?" He asked. Oblivious to Jennifer's reddening cheeks he went on. "You two must be sick of being locked in confined spaces together."

When they finally reached the Jumper Jennifer sat one of the benches as Rodney asked.

"Can I get you anything?"

"I'm okay."

"You sure? I have chocolate." He offered holding out a bar.

"I'm fine." Jennifer replied.

"I'll take it." Ronon said as he walked past Rodney, taking the chocolate, into the Jumper and sat next to Jennifer.

"I wasn't actually offering it to you." Rodney replied. But his annoyance quickly turned to disappointment as Ronon pulled Jennifer into him and she happily leaned against his chest.

"Just my luck." He muttered as he walked into the cockpit, followed by John and Teyla.

"Plenty more fish." John said earning a confused look from Teyla.

"Not my kind of fish." Rodney said sadly.

"Feeling warmer?" Ronon asked as the Jumper took off.

"A bit."

"You sure?" He whispered into her ear. "Because I have plenty of ways of warming you up when we get back."

"You do?" Jennifer asked, trying not to let her imagination run away with her.

"I do." He replied, kissing her ear lobe willing John to fly faster.

**_-The End_**

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
